1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying type thin film magnetic head having a reading/writing element at an end surface of a slider having an air bearing surface.
2. Discussion of Background
There has been known a thin film magnetic head which floats with a space by a minute air bearing to a magnetic recording medium by utilizing a dynamic pressure resulted when the magnetic recording medium is moved. Such flying type magnetic head is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 21329/1983 and 650/1983 or U.S. Pat. 3,823,416. As the basic construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,847, 4,218,715 and 4,210,853, reading/writing elements are formed in the end portion at the side of air flow of a slider having an air bearing surface which faces the magnetic recording medium.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional thin film magnetic head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,854, 4,219,855 and 4,190,872, wherein a reference numeral 1 designates a slider composed of, for instance, a ceramic assembly and numerals 2A, 2B designate reading/writing elements. The slider 1 is provided with a pair of rail portions 101, 102 with a space therebetween at a surface facing a magnetic recording medium wherein the surfaces of the rail portions are finished as air bearing surfaces 103, 104 having high flatness. The air bearing surfaces 103, 104 are respectively provided with taper portions 103a, 104a at their one end portions which constitute air flowing ends with respect to an air flow which flows in the direction of an arrow mark a, in association with the magnetic recording medium. The reading/writing elements 2A, 2B are respectively thin film magnetic head elements prepared in accordance with the same process as an IC manufacturing technology, and the reading/writing elements are respectively formed at the air discharging end portion which opposes the taper portions 103a, 104a.
A numeral 3 designates a protective film of alumina or the like which covers the reading/writing elements 2A, 2B. Numerals 41A, 42A are bonding pads for the reading/writing element 2A, and numerals 41B, 42B designate bonding pads for the reading/writing element 2B. The bonding pads are formed on the protective film 3 at the same end surface as the end surface where the reading/writing elements 2A, 2B are formed. The bonding pads 41A, 42A, 41B, 42B are electrically connected to conductor coils for the reading/writing elements, and lead wires for a magnetic disk apparatus (not shown) are connected to the bonding pads.
In the thin film magnetic head of this kind, there is the trend of miniaturization in order to comply with a demand of high density and high speed magnetic recording. The miniaturization of the thin film magnetic head is effective to reduce a flying height necessary for the high density recording and to reduce a spacing loss. Further, it is advantageous to increase the resonance frequency in association with a gimbal spring, to eliminate crushing and to improve durability. Further, an appropriate balance is obtainable between the dynamic pressure and the pressure of a supporting spring and the posture of the magnetic head can be properly maintained, whereby stable flying characteristics can be obtained. Further, reduction in the mass of the magnetic head obtained by the miniaturization increases the accessing movement of an arm which supports a gimbal structure.
In the conventional flying type thin film magnetic head, however, since the bonding pads 41A, 42A, 41B, 42B were formed in the end surface in which the reading/writing elements were also formed, there was a restriction by a space where the bonding pads 41A, 42A, 41B, 42B, were to be installed.